Un gran y perfecto desconocido
by loristicam
Summary: Alec conoce a Magnus en un mundo donde ninguno de los dos planeó encontrarse mutuamente. One-shot AU
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.**

 **En este Universo Alterno todos nuestros personajes son mundanos, algunos se conocen entre sí y otros no. Espero que les guste**

* * *

Alec entró al restaurante y buscó con la mirada una mesa libre. Encontró una junto a una de las muchas ventanas del lugar, así que sin dudar caminó hasta ella y tomó asiento. Era la primera vez en su vida que entraba a ese lugar. Acababa de mudarse a la ciudad y afortunadamente el nombre del restaurante era lo suficientemente original como para tener la certeza de que su cita era ahí y no en ningún otro lado. Se llamaba "Colmillos, garras, alas y chispas" Alec supuso que el dueño estaba escaso de ideas y seguramente le había pedido concejos a algún niño de cinco años.

El ojiazul miró a su alrededor. No conocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí sentadas. Realmente no conocía a nadie de Nueva York por el momento. Estaba esperando a una chica llamada Clary a quien tampoco había visto más allá de una foto recibida en su computador. Todo empezó porque hace unos meses Isabelle, su hermana, había recibido una invitación para hacer un programa de intercambio vacacional. Obviamente su madre no la dejó viajar sola, obligando así a Alec a acompañarla. El chico que tomaría su lugar se llamaba Jonathan, y en ese momento debería estar llegando a la casa de Alec e Isabelle. Clary era la hermana de Jonathan encargada de llevar a la pareja de hermanos a su casa, pero antes había preferido citar a Alec en ese restaurante. Alec supuso que querría decirle normas de convivencia o algo así, porque de lo contrario no tenía idea de porque no lo llevaba directamente a la casa.

Sacó su celular y miró la hora. Eran las doce del día y Clary no llegaba. Con un suspiro levantó la mirada y observó llegar a una chica, quien supuso era la camarera.

-Bienvenido a Colmillos, garras, alas y chispas. Soy Maia y seré tu camarera ¿Qué deseas ordenar? Nuestro postre especial de hoy es el flan de naranja- Alec sabía que tendría que ordenar en lo que Clary llegaba.

\- Dame uno de esos- Dijo desinteresado. La chica anotó en una libreta la orden.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó, después miró al asiento vacío frente a Alec- ¿Esperas a alguien?- Alec siguió la mirada de la chica. Realmente quería que su hermana lo hubiera acompañado. Pero Isabelle se justificó en que estaba cansada del viaje y por ello se quedó durmiendo en la habitación de hotel que habían pagado en lo que Clary los guiaba a la casa.

-Sí, así que por el momento es todo- La camarera asintió y se retiró. Alec tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos. También estaba cansado y quería dormir, ojalá Clary no tardara demasiado.

El ojiazul giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la entrada, entonces no entró una chica sino un chico. Era moreno, tenía los ojos ligeramente rasgados, el cabello negro en punta con algunos mechones azules y vestía unos jeans oscuros con una llamativa camisa azul eléctrico. Bastante atractivo. Alec notó que el recién llegado atrajo algunas de las miradas de las demás personas que estaban en el restaurante, pero pareció agradarle esa atención porque caminó grácilmente al interior del lugar. Hacia Alec. El ojiazul, notando que se dirigía hacia él, inmediatamente levantó la capucha de su sudadera gris y bajó la mirada como si estuviera leyendo el menú. Era imposible que un completo extraño caminara hacia el ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso así eran las personas de Nueva York? Esperó hasta que en su visa periférica notó que el chico llegó, afortunadamente solo se estaba imaginando cosas, porque el moreno se había estado dirigiendo a una mesa vacía justo al lado de la de Alec. Estaban tan juntas que cuando se sentó el espaldar de su silla tocó el de Alec. Para este último le resultaba algo incómodo tener a un extraño tan cerca, por poco sus cabezas se tocaban, pero supuso que el no haber crecido en Nueva York lo ponía nervioso por cosas tan insignificantes como aquellas, ya que al moreno parecía no importarle. Ni siquiera se giró para mirar quien era el que estaba sentado detrás de él.

Alec vio a Maia notar al recién llegado y sonreír mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Hola, bienvenido a Colmillos, garras, alas y chispas- Dijo ella. Alec no podía verla, solo escucharla- Soy Maia y seré tu camarera ¿Qué deseas pedir? Nuestro especial es el flan de naranja-

-¿Me lo recomiendas?- Preguntó devuelta del moreno. Alec sintió como si hubiera hablado directamente a su oído, y notó lo profunda que era su voz.

-Es delicioso- Aseguró ella- No he visto a nadie que no le haya gustado-

-Entonces quiero uno- Respondió el moreno.

-¿Esperas a alguien o pedirás algo más?-

\- Espero a alguien pero pediré algo más. Tengo hambre- Alec escuchó a la mesera reírse.

-¡Bien dicho! ¡Las normas sociales son una basura! ¿Qué más vas a pedir?- Alec no escuchó nada por unos momentos, supuso que el moreno estaría leyendo el menú.

\- ¿Qué es "macarrones del hombre lobo"? ¿Y "carne lunar"?- Preguntó el moreno con una voz claramente confundida.

-La mayoría de las personas no lo preguntan- Comentó ella- Suelen bastarse con creer que son simplemente macarrones y carne-

-Soy curioso- Aceptó el- ¿Entonces simplemente son macarrones y carne?-

\- Si, y antes de que preguntes por el nombre te contaré. Mi tío es muy creativo y le gusta creer en fantasías, por eso los nombres son tan…-

-¿Interesantes?- Preguntó el. Ella suspiró.

-Extraños- Corrigió. El moreno se rió.

\- En ese caso pediré unos macarrones del hombre lobo. Y una de esas cosas… lo que sea que sean- Alec giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para solo mirar la mano del moreno que se estiraba señalando a otra mesa donde una mujer comía una barra blanca delgada y larga que parecía tener algún relleno.

-Eso es una tortilla rellena de carne y queso- Informó Maia- O como mi tío la llama, "Rollo hechizado"- Ella se rió al tiempo con el moreno. Alec no había conocido a nadie que congeniara de esa forma con una camarera a quien acababa de conocer.

\- Y para terminar- Continuó el moreno- Una limonada ¿Ningún nombre extraño?-

-Supongo que a mi tío se le acabó la imaginación- Aventuró ella- En unos momentos te traeré tu comida…-

\- Magnus- Dijo él.

-En unos momentos te traeré tu comida Magnus- Dijo entonces ella y se retiró de allí. Alec la vio sonreír al tiempo que entraba a la cocina. De repente el celular del ojiazul sonó y él contesto lo más rápido que pudo, evitando llamar la atención del chico sentado junto a su espalda. De Magnus.

\- ¡Alec! Soy Clary- Dijo una chica apenas Alec contestó- Lamento la tardanza pero estaba saliendo de mi casa y por accidente derramé unos botes de pintura en la entrada. Mamá me hizo limpiarlo todo para poder recibirlos como es debido, así que hasta ahora voy a tomar el metro. Llegaré al restaurante en una media hora- Alec se apretó el puente de la nariz. Estaba muy cansado, pero tenía que esperarla. También quería preguntarle porque lo había citado en un restaurante tan lejos de donde ella vivía, pero era consciente de que Magnus podría estar escuchando la conversación y no quería llamar la atención del moreno.

\- De acuerdo- Dijo lo más bajo que pudo pero que Clary alcanzara a escucharlo.

\- De nuevo perdóname, trataré de darme prisa- Respondió ella y acto seguido colgó. Alec guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y solo por curiosidad giró levemente la cabeza para mirar que estaba haciendo Magnus. El moreno tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa y parecía estar anotando algo en una hoja. Alec trató de achicar la vista, pero no alcanzaba a leer que era lo que anotaba.

-Hey- Dijo alguien junto a la mesa de Alec, llamando la atención del moreno quien parecía estar a punto de girar la cabeza para ver. Alec rápidamente giró la cabeza, consciente de que por milisegundos se salvó de que Magnus lo sorprendiera espiándolo. Maia estaba parada junto a la mesa con una bandeja y una cosa naranja en un plato. Alec sintió la sangre subir a su rostro de solo pensar que Maia si pudo haber notado que espiaba al moreno.

-Aquí está tu flan- Dijo ella dejando el plato con la cosa naranja frente a Alec- ¿Vas a seguir esperando o vas a ordenar?- El ojiazul agradeció mentalmente que la chica no comentara nada al respecto, puede que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta-

\- Yo… ordenaré- Dijo Alec suavemente. Para él no era tan sencillo como lo fue para Magnus. Lo ponía nervioso pensar que puede que el moreno este escuchando todo lo que decía.

-¡Excelente!- Celebró la chica sacando la libreta de uno de los bolsillos y esperando pacientemente la orden. Después de unos momentos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo, ella se rio y señaló a una tarjeta grande y roja que estaba sobre la mesa justo frente a Alec- Ahí está el menú- Dijo divertida. Alec sacudió la cabeza y tomó el menú para leer. No le gustaba sentirse espiado, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-No…- Comentaba leyendo lo que decía en el menú. Por lo que Maia le había dicho a Magnus ya sabía que los nombres no significaban la gran cosa, pero no sabía que pedir.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte- Sugirió ella- Dime de uno a diez cuanta hambre tienes-

-¿Seis?-

\- Eso es- Dijo ella garabateando en la libreta- En unos momentos te traigo tu comida…-

\- Alec-

-Alec, ya te traigo tu comida- Se giró y se fue. Alec esperó un poco ante de girarse para ver a Magnus, y no supo si aliviarse o decepcionarse al encontrar que el moreno había estado escribiendo en la hoja y ésta estaba casi llena. A lo mejor no le había parecido interesante escuchar al chico aburrido que estaba sentado detrás de él pedir comida. Con un suspiró que trató de ahogar para amortiguar el sonido, Alec regresó a su posición y le prestó atención al flan de naranja. Era un rectángulo de aspecto gelatinoso y suave con una cosa blanca esparcida en la cara de arriba y una cosa café espolvoreada. Alec supuso que esa última era chocolate. Desinteresado tomó un tenedor pequeño y cortó un poco del postre. Quería volver a mirar que estaba haciendo el moreno, pero no quería sentirse como si lo estuviera espiando. Irónicamente notó que tenía más interés en Magnus que en el aburrido flan naranja. Entonces sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de su hermana.

-¿ _Ya llegó Clary?-_

Alec dejó el tenedor en la mesa y tomó el celular con ambas manos para responderle a su hermana.

 _-No, me llamó y se retrasará ¿No estabas durmiendo?-_

La respuesta llegó casi al instante

- _Desperté hace unos minutos. Debes estar aburrido, te llamaré-_

Alec se imaginó tener que llevar una conversación con su hermana teniendo siempre presente que Magnus podría estar escuchando. Abrió los ojos con horror y respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

 _-NO ME LLAMES-_

 _-¿Por qué no?-_

 _-Nada importante, solo no lo hagas-_

 _-Alec, o me dices o te llamo. Tienes treinta segundos-_

Alec suspiró. Tendría que contarle a Isabelle corriendo el peligro de quedar como un idiota.

- _Ok. Estoy sentado muy cerca de un chico y no quisiera que él escuchara ninguna conversación mía-_

Alec dejó su celular sobre la mesa. Era claro que haberlo escrito le hacía darse cuenta de que era más ridículo de lo que él creía. Obviamente a Magnus no le importaba hablar con Alec escuchando, a lo mejor el moreno ni siquiera había visto al ojiazul. En ese caso ¿Por qué a Alec tenía que importarle? El ojiazul levantó el tenedor dispuesto a llevarlo a su boca y probar el flan, pero entonces su hermana al fin respondió.

-¡O _h Dios! ¿Qué tan cerca? ¿Te está tocando? ¿Dónde te está tocando? ¡Porque no me habías dicho que tenías una cita con un chico! ¿Es lindo?-_

Alec agradeció no haber comido el bocado de flan, porque seguro se hubiera atragantado al leer aquello.

- _¡No estoy en ninguna cita! ¿Cómo que donde me está tocando? ¡Es un completo desconocido sentado en otra mesa! Solo que está muy cerca y no quisiera que me escuchara-_

Alec esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su hermana, y mientras tanto se giró un poco para mirar que hacía Magnus. Estaba tamborileando la hoja con el lápiz, como si estuviera pensando que más anotar. El ojiazul sintió su celular vibrar y regresó a sentarse recto para leer el mensaje.

- _Entiendo pero ¿Entonces es lindo?-_

Alec bufó.

-¿ _Leíste la parte en la que escribí que es un completo desconocido?-_

El mensaje llegó rápido. Alec pudo imaginarse a su hermana sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras tecleaba entusiasmada.

- _La leí. Tu evasiva me confirma que es lindo pero por si acaso ¿Podrías tomarle una foto?-_

 _-ES UN COMPLETO DESCONODIDO, no puedo simplemente girarme y pedirle una foto-_

 _-Solo finge que se te cayó algo y mientras lo levantas le tomas rápido una foto y me la envías, no puede ser tan difícil-_

Alec volvió a bufar y dejó el celular sobre la mesa. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como Isabelle las hacía ver ¿Cómo demonios le tomaría una foto? Eso era imposible.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la mesa de Magnus. Alec giró un poco la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver una chica rubia sentada justo en frente del moreno. El ojiazul volvió la cabeza, ella si podía verlo espiar.

\- Esta bien Camille, la verdad es que estaba aprovechando el tiempo- Respondió Magnus- Hice una lista de doce cosas por las cuales deberíamos terminar- Alec se interesó y puso atención a la respuesta de ella.

-Magnus ya hemos hablado de esto. No te daré el gusto de terminar conmigo, y mucho menos estando tan cerca de mi fiesta de vacaciones. No entraré ahí estando soltera- Alec finalmente tomó el tenedor y llevó un poco de flan a su boca. La conversación de al lado sonaba interesante.

-Eso precisamente me lleva a la numero uno- Contesto Magnus- "Eres lo suficientemente hermosa como para buscarte a alguien más antes del día de la fiesta"-

\- Todos esperan que te lleve a ti- Repuso ella- Además, no te dejaré soltero por ahí a merced de los que quieren acostarse contigo-

-¿A pesar de la numero dos? - Preguntó Magnus- "Te he sido infiel más de dos veces a la semana sin importarme que pudieras encontrarme in fraganti" No se tu Camille, pero yo terminaría inmediatamente con el desalmado capaz de hacer eso ¿Mira que no tener la mínima precaución para evitar que descubrieras la infidelidad? ¡Imperdonable!- Camille se rió.

-Buen intento Magnus. Pero tus infidelidades solo fortifican más mi punto: Muchos quieren acostarse contigo, pero yo soy la novia oficial- Alec levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

\- Tercero- Leyó Magnus- "No soy caballeroso ni romántico ni detallista. Técnicamente soy, en el mejor de los casos, invisible. En el peor, un estorbo"-

-Eso no ha sido así siempre- Comentó ella, y el ojiazul notó algo meloso en el tono que estaba usando- ¿Recuerdas nuestros primeros días de noviazgo? Yo era la envidia de todo chico o chica que nos veía juntos-

-Ya que hablas de aquellos días tan lejanos leeré la cuarta "Estamos saliendo desde hace cinco años, de los cuales solo uno fue un verdadero noviazgo" ¿Sabes que hay un mundo lleno de otras personas?-

-No me convences- Advirtió ella- Continua- Magnus suspiró pesadamente.

-Saltaré la quinta porque iba unida a la cuarta. La sexta "Perdí todo mi interés hacia ti desde hace mucho, lo que convierte esta relación en algo tedioso"-

-Pues despiértalo- Obvió ella- ¿Séptima?-

-"No tengo traje para tu fiesta de vacaciones" Y cómo puedes ver subrayé esa, es muy importante- Ella bufó.

-Tienes trajes, y muchos-

-No dije que no tuviera trajes- Replicó él- Dije específicamente que no tenía traje para tu fiesta-

-Deja las tonterías. Usa uno de esos, o si no yo te compro uno, da igual-

-¡Ahí esta! Me das pie para la octava "Me tratas como a la chica de la relación" ¿Dónde crees que deja eso a mí hombría?- Camille bufó.

-Te acuestas con chicos ¿No te preocupa tu hombría en esos casos?- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso solo podía significar que Magnus era bisexual. Después sacudió la cabeza recordándose a sí mismo que eso no tendría por qué importarle.

\- Irónicamente mi hombría esta en real peligro solo contigo- Respondió el moreno. Alec, sin saber porque, sonrió orgulloso- Continuemos, décima "Odio a tus amigos y yo sé que tu odias a los míos. A decir verdad no sé porque empezamos esta relación, creo que solo queríamos intentar algo diferente. Y eso hicimos. Ahora no hay nada más que hacer salvo decir adiós" ¿No te parecen una muy poéticas y sabias palabras? Deberías hacerles caso- Alec volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba otro poco de flan y seguía escuchando atentamente la conversación de al lado.

\- Odio a tus amigos- Aceptó ella- Pero no a ti, me resultas divertido-

-¡No lo soy!- Replicó Magnus- ¡Soy la persona más aburrida del mundo! Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, la gente se duerme cuando hablo ¡Se duermen cuando llego!- Camille se rio y Alec bufó en silencio.

\- Olvídalo Magnus. ¿La onceava?- El moreno dio un suspiro dramático.

-De acuerdo, Numero once… Omitamos esa-

-Dila-

-No-

-Magnus…-

\- Bien. "La mayoría del tiempo me das miedo"- Alec soltó una carcajada que al instante trató de disimular con una tos falsa. Cuando al fin logró controlarse no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque lo que realmente quería era poder reírse abiertamente sin llamar la atención de Magnus y de Camille. Lentamente se giró y tuvo un vistazo de la rubia mirando a Magnus con una ceja levantada.- ¿Lo ves? ¡Esa mirada! Si la gente pudiera matar con los ojos sería usando esa mirada ¡Si medusa existiera miraría así a sus víctimas!- El ojiazul se metió a la boca un gran bocado de flan para evitar reírse.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba- Dijo la chica con voz dolida- Pero no cambia nada. Tienes solo una oportunidad más ¿Doceava?-

\- "Realmente, realmente, quiero ser libre" Camille si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu fiesta de vacaciones, pero deja de decirle a todo el mundo que tú y yo estamos saliendo. Esa chispa que había entre nosotros hace mucho que se extinguió, y quiero buscarla en otra persona. Si realmente me amaste en algún momento, ahora te pido que me dejes libre. Por favor- Alec, al escuchar a Magnus y el tono de voz que usó, casi que sintió ganas de pararse y llegar hasta Camille para exigirle que aceptara la ruptura, y si era necesario que firmara algún papel donde certificara que lo hizo.

-Siempre eres tan dramático- Se quejó ella-¿Tienes idea de lo que dejaras ir? A mí-

-Lo sé- Confirmó él- ¿Eso es un sí?- Alec esperó el silencio que se le hizo eterno.

\- Iras conmigo a la fiesta- Repitió ella- Y espero que quien me reemplace realmente valga la pena- Alec abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¡Eres asombrosa!- Exclamó Magnus. Alec sintió el movimiento a su espalda y se giró para encontrarse a Magnus de pie, abrazando efusivamente a Camille. Entonces el celular de Alec vibró

-¿ _Ya tomaste la foto?-_

Alec volvió a ver a la recién terminada pareja. ¿Como podía tomarle una foto a Magnus? Era imposible. El ojiazul notó que el abrazo se estaba terminando y decidió volver a su flan.

-Bueno, ya que finalmente lo conseguiste supongo que te iras por ahí a celebrar- Supuso ella.

-En realidad no. Espero mi comida- Contesto el moreno.

-En ese caso buen apetito. Me iré a arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Por cierto, usa un traje plateado, saldrá a la perfección con mi vestido-

-Claro que si, nos vemos luego- Alec se giró levemente y vio a Magnus acompañar a Camille a la entrada del restaurante. Era ahora o nunca. El nephilim tomó su celular y lo puso en su oído, como si estuviera llamando, y levantó una cuchara sopera para ponerlo frente al aparato y ver el reflejo de lo que se veia en la pantalla. Magnus se quedó hablando con Camille unos momentos mas en la entrada, después la chica se acercó y se despidió finalmente con un beso en la mejilla. Apenas ella se hubo ido Magnus empezó a caminar de regreso a su mesa, Alec esperó mientras sentía au corazón latir como loco, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si el moreno lo descubriera tomandole una foto.

A Magnus le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la silla, entonces Alec inmediatamente tomó la foto.

-Gracias por su llamada- Le dijo al aparato para disimular, pues sabia que ahora Magnus estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Sintió al moreno sentarse de nuevo y bajó el celular para mirar la foto que había tomado. En ella se veía a Magnus congelado en lo que sería un paso, miraba hacia su mesa y sus manos estaban grácilmente acompañando el movimiento de su cuerpo. Pero lo mas asombroso era su rostro. Tenia un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Era la expresión de un niño emocionado porque sabe que le espera algo grande, un gran regalo. Alec supuso que Magnus debería estar feliz de haber conseguido ser libre. El ojiazul sonrió orgulloso ante su foto, para no haber estado mirando no estaba mal, la foto retrataba a la perfección los sentimientos de un hombre, y en ella Magnus se veía asombroso. Su camisa se abría en el pecho, su cabello parecía estar bailando en su cabeza, su rostro estaba radiante. Alec pensó que quien viera la foto podría creer que se trataba de algún modelo o algún actor. O bien que podría ser photoshop. Sin dudar buscó a su hermana en sus contactos y le dio en "Enviar". La respuesta tardó tres minutos.

 _¡Alec! ¡Esta buenísimo! Por favor dime que ya le hablaste_

Maia llegó a la mesa de Alec y dejó una bandeja con comida

-Son macarrones, rollo y limonada- Informó la camarera. Alec miró la comida y quiso decirle que esa era la comida de Magnus, pero no quería tener que confesar que aquello lo sabia por haber escuchado a escondidas. Entonces notó que había otro plato idéntico sobre la bandeja- ¿Algo mas?- Alec negó con la cabeza. Eso quería decir que Maia les había pedido la misma comida.

-De acuerdo, buen provecho - La chica se dirigió a la mesa de Magnus- Tu comida- Repitió.

-Gracias- Dijo Magnus y Alec vio a la camarera regresar para entrar a la cocina. Decidió responderle a su hermana.

 _Claro que no ¿Que le digo?_

 _¡Cualquier cosa! Es mejor que le digas algo antes de que se vaya y no lo vuelvas a ver en tu vida._

El ojiazul meditó sobre eso mientras volvía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo y tomaba un sorbo de su limonada. Curioso, y jurando que sería la última vez, se giró y se encontró con que Magnus estaba comiendo en silencio. Decidiendo hacer lo mismo volvió a su plato, agachó un poco la cabeza para que la capucha le cubriera la vista de las demás personas en el restaurante, y empezó a comer.

Varios minutos después el celular de Alec sonó y el ojiazul dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa para contestar.

-Alec, soy Clary- Dijo una voz femenina en la otra línea que sonaba algo agitada- Enserio perdóname por dejarte esperando tanto tiempo-

\- Esta bien- Contesto el ojiazul- ¿Tardarás mucho?-

\- Un poco- Contesto ella- Me encontré con unos amigos que tenían un problema en el negocio que atendían así que les ayude a desempacar la mercancía. Ya tome de nuevo mi camino al restaurante, en unos momentos llegaré- Alec suspiró y aceptó para después colgar, sorprendiéndose de encontrar en la pantalla quince mensajes de su hermana. Había estado ensimismado comiendo y se había olvidado de revisar el celular. Podía intuir que los primeros dos serían el verdadero mensaje y los otros trece solo regaños por no responder, así que decidió desistir de ver esos últimos.

 _¿Ya le hablaste?_

Decía el primero.

 _Alec si no le hablas te vas a arrepentir. Yo misma iré al restaurante y te lo quitaré. ¡Hablo enserio!_

El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido y tecleó lo más rápido que jamás había hecho en su vida.

 _¡No! ¡No vengas! Izzy no vengas. Si ya estabas en camino entonces regresa._

La respuesta llegó casi en el acto

 _Tranquilo, no iba a ir de todos modos, solo quería asustarte un poco. Como sea, no tienes que decirle mucho, solo deja que él vea tus matadores ojos azules y ellos harán todo el trabajo._

Alec bebió tranquilamente un poco de su limonada y suspiró para responderle a su hermana. No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación, pero había cosas que, por más que Alec repitiera, ella se negaba a entender.

 _Izzy, ya te lo he dicho, tener ojos azules no es la gran cosa. Créeme, he vivido toda mi vida con ellos y no noto alguna ventaja por encima de los demás, así que deja de decir cosas como esas._

Alec esperó la respuesta. Miró hacia los platos vacíos frente a él, solo le faltaba terminar un poco del flan de naranja y entonces habría terminado de comer. Volvió a mirar la pantalla del celular y se encontró con una llamada entrante de su hermana. Abrió los ojos, no contestaría ahí donde Magnus pudiera escuchar. Miró alrededor y distinguió a unas cuantas mesas lo que debería de ser la entrada a los baños. Se levantó y sin siquiera mirar al moreno caminó derecho y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo encerrado en un cubículo. Solo entonces contesto la llamada.

-Izzy- Dijo Apenas hubo contestado.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó ella.

-No le hable- Respondió- Y no lo haré, ya deja de insistir con eso- Su hermana dio un suspiro dramático.

-¡Eres increíble! ¿Por qué no?-

\- Porque acaba de terminar con su novia. Los escuche terminando. Además no sé nada aparte de su nombre y no estoy aquí para tener conversa…-

-¿Qué dices?- Cortó ella- ¿Escuchaste cuando terminó con su novia y no le has dicho nada? ¿Qué no crees en palabras como "Destino" o "Suerte"?-

-No-

\- Que aburrido eres- Se quejó su hermana- ¿Y cómo se llama?-

\- Magnus-

-Mmm me gusta ese nombre-

-A mí también-

-¿Disculpa?-

\- Que lo olvides, no hablaré con él. No soy tú, yo no sé qué decir. Además Clary llegará pronto- Eso pareció convencer a su hermana, quien empezó a murmurar enojada. Alec se despidió de ella y la dejó murmurando sola antes de colgar y volver a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo. Después salió del cubículo y se acercó a lavar sus manos como acto reflejo a la costumbre. Aprovechó y se miró en el espejo. Un mechón de cabello negro azabache le caía por la frente para terminar rozando una ceja. Él lo acomodo hacia atrás, escondiéndolo junto con el resto de su pelo bajo la capucha. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el sueño del viaje que no había podido satisfacer, y la expresión en su cara dejaban muy claro lo cansado que estaba. Dejó caer agua sobre las palmas de sus manos y mojó su rostro para despertarlo un poco. Finalmente se secó y se dispuso a salir del baño, pero estiró una mano para abrir la puerta al tiempo que esta ya era abierta por alguien de afuera. Por Magnus.

El ojiazul se detuvo abruptamente, el moreno miraba hacia la puerta pero después sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alec y no parecían querer moverse de ahí. "Matadores ojos azules" Le había dicho Isabelle a Alec, y este último, al ver la expresión de Magnus, le creyó por tres segundos. Después ese tiempo pasó, bajó la cabeza permitiendo que la capucha le cubriera el rostro y rodeó al moreno para salir del baño, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que, pese a que ya lo había dejado atrás, aún sentía la mirada de Magnus en su espalda.

Finalmente llegó a su mesa, se sentó y liberó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Todo era culpa de su hermana. Si ella no lo hubiera llamado el no habría ido al baño y se hubiera evitado ese encuentro. Realmente esperaba poder salir del restaurante pasando desapercibido, pero ahora seguramente Magnus lo reconocería al volver a su mesa.

Alec levantó la cabeza y vio que Magnus estaba caminando de regresó. Entonces la bajó y pidió en silencio que no lo reconociera. Momentos después sintió al moreno tomar asiento sin decir una palabra, pero aún no se sentía seguro. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover una mano. Estaba petrificado en su asiento.

-Hola Magnus- Alec reconoció la voz de Maia- ¿Puedo llevarme los platos?-

\- Claro- Aceptó el moreno y seguido se escuchó el ruido de los platos siendo colocados en la bandeja de la camarera.

-¿Ya vino tu acompañante?- Preguntó ella.

\- Si, y ya se fue- Respondió el- ¡Espera! No te lleves mi flan, aún no lo termino- Ella se rió.

-De acuerdo, buen provecho entonces- Respondió.

-Maia- Llamó Magnus

-Mmm- Alec trató de agudizar el oído, pero no lograba escuchar que estaba pasando. De repente las voces de Magnus y Maia se habían perdido, y el ojiazul estuvo tentado de levantarla mirada para ver qué había pasado. Pero entonces ella habló.

-Oh ¿Sabes que Magnus? Acabo de notar que hay muchas personas aquí- Alec arrugó la nariz no entendiendo el origen del comentario.

\- Eso veo, no creo que hayan suficientes mesas para todos- Respondió el.

\- Y en este restaurante siempre nos preocupamos por el bienestar de todos nuestros clientes. Hay quienes vienen en familia y quieren sentarse juntos, así que ¿Te importaría ceder tu mesa?-

-¡Claro que no!- Alec frunció el ceño, no quería que Magnus lo viera pero tampoco quería que se fuera- Sera un verdadero placer ayudar, nací para ayudar, la gente ama que los ayude-

-¡Excelente! Amo ese optimismo en un cliente. En ese caso creo que podríamos reubicarte en… No, esa mesa está llena. Que tal… ¿Junto al bebe sucio? Ni en sueños. ¡Oh, espera! ¡Creo que esta mesa es perfecta!- Alec no pudo evitar levantar un poco la cabeza al sentirse observado y se encontró a Maia parado junto a él, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podría sentarme ahí?-Preguntó Magnus. Alec giró la cabeza para verlo pero se detuvo recordando lo cerca que estaban y que si lo hacían entonces seguramente sus mejillas se tocarían.

-¿Tienes algún problema Alec?- Preguntó Maia. Alec maldijo su suerte.

-Claro que no, adelante- Respondió. La camarera tomó el flan de naranja de Magnus y lo colocó en la mesa de Alec, frente al asiento vacío. Segundos después Magnus se sentó en ese asiento.

\- Ustedes me agradan chicos- Dijo Maia mientras recogía los platos vacíos de Alec- Los dos- Y después se marchó a la cocina. Alec la observó marcharse y cuando ya no pudo verla dirigió su vista a Magnus, quien no había dejado de verlo y sonreír desde que se había sentado.

-¿No vas a comer?- Le preguntó señalando el flan de naranja de Magnus. Este último parpadeo como si acabara de despertar a la realidad.

-Sí, claro- Dijo y tomó su tenedor para pinchar un trozo del postre.

\- Soy Alec Lightwood- Dijo el ojiazul no muy seguro de porque, a lo mejor en alguna parte de su mente tenía grabado que al iniciar una conversación las normas sociales pedían una presentación.

\- Magnus Bane- Contesto el moreno levantando el tenedor- Nunca te había visto antes-

-Vine de vacaciones- Informó Alec.

-¿A Nueva York?- Preguntó Magnus incrédulo. Alec se encogió de hombros. El moreno sonrió y llevó el tenedor a su boca.

-Ahora que sabemos nuestros respectivos nombres podemos empezar a conocernos más- Propuso el moreno- ¿Qué haces en este restaurante? ¿Esperas a alguien?-

-Si-

-¿Una cita?-

-Más bien un encuentro con una chica que me llevaría a su casa. Es todo parte de un intercambio vacacional- Magnus asintió mientras lo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Y te ha dejado plantado?- Alec le señaló con la mirada su flan de naranja, recordándole que lo estaba comiendo. Magnus parpadeó y tomó de nuevo el tenedor para comer otro bocado.

\- Solo se retrasó- Informó. No estaba seguro de si debía preguntarle lo mismo a Magnus, de todos modos él ya sabía que el moreno estaba en el restaurante porque se iba a encontrar con Camille. Mientras pensaba en que más decir miró alrededor y no pudo evitar comentar lo que vio- Hay muchas mesas vacías- Dijo. Después se arrepintió, pero Magnus no pareció tomarlo como un mal comentario.

\- Todas esas serán para las familias que quieran venir a comer- Dijo firmemente- ¿Por qué utilizas esa sudadera sobre la cabeza? ¿Tienes frio?- Alec en un reflejo puso una mano sobre su capucha.

-Yo… no se-

-Entonces quítala. Las normas de etiqueta no te permiten usarla al tiempo que hablas con alguien a quien acabas de conocer-

\- No recuerdo que eso sea una norma de etiqueta-

-Tal vez no, pero debería- Alec sonrió. Tal vez podría quitarse la capucha… después de todo habían posibilidades de no volver a ver a Magnus y concederle uno que otro capricho no parecía una mala idea. El ojiazul levantó ambas manos y echó la capucha hacia atrás, sintiéndose expuesto pero tratando de no darle importancia. Magnus lo miro fijamente.

-Esos ojos… ese cabello…- Murmuró- Cabello negro y ojos azules- Alec se removió incomodo en su silla por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Si- Respondió, no muy seguro de porqué. Magnus volvió a parpadear, mirando hacia el flan que de nuevo había dejado olvidado.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre- Dijo viendo al postre- Empiezo a notar que puede que el naranja no sea uno de mis colores favoritos-

-¿Lo es el azul?- Magnus lo miró.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-El azul- Alec señaló su cabello con mechones azules y su ropa- ¿Ese si es uno de tus colores favoritos?- Magnus se tocó su propio cabello, como si no recordara de qué color lo tenía ese día.

\- Vaya, que perfecta sincronía- Comentó al verlo con una sonrisa- Mi cabello y tus ojos combinan perfectamente- El ojiazul se rió, pero no supo que más decir. Pero Magnus no permitiría que la conversación muriera- ¿Y porque escogiste Nueva York?-

-Fue mi hermana. Ella quiso venir y yo la estoy acompañando- Magnus asintió.

\- Eres un gran hermano- Comentó- Yo en tu lugar… no sé qué hubiera hecho porque no tengo hermanos, pero definitivamente no usaría mis vacaciones para algo así- El ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos no tenía nada más que hacer- Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No? ¿Ninguna actividad? ¿Leer un libro? ¿Hacer teatro? ¿Algún deporte?- Alec negó con la cabeza

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó tratando de dirigir la conversación para sacar la atención de el mismo- ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones?- Magnus dio un suspiro dramático y se escurrió levemente en la silla.

-Quería viajar- Dijo con voz lastimera- Pero las cosas no resultaron como creí que iban a resultar, y ahora estoy condenado a pasar estos días en esta fría ciudad-

-No puede ser tan malo- Opinó Alec- Seguro que hay muchas cosas por hacer- Magnus soltó una carcajada seca.

-Ese es el problema. Creo que ya lo he hecho todo- Alec levantó las cejas sorprendido. Magnus se apresuró a aclarar- Soy de esas personas que no pueden quedarse quietas, me gusta siempre estar haciendo algo o participando en algún club. Y me temo que me he quedado sin ideas-

-¿Teatro?-

-Fui Mercucio en la puesta en escena de "Romeo y Julieta"-

-¿Danza?-

\- Te sorprendería mi talento en esa habilidad-

\- ¿Canto?-

-Lo hice. No resulto muy bien pero lo hice-

-¿Pintura?-

-Mi profesor de ese taller me amaba. Decía que yo hacía los mejores cuadros desnudos que había visto- Alec parpadeó.

-¿Enserio?-

-No- Magnus se rió- Ojala hubiera podido hacer al menos una pintura. Tal vez un desnudo de mí mismo, seguro que él se hubiera encantado. En su lugar me echó del taller por un incidente relacionado con un bote de pintura verde, una barra de pasta dental, y una chica con el cabello más largo que haya visto- Alec se acercó ligeramente interesado en escuchar aquello- Incidente que no comentaré- El ojiazul chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

\- De acuerdo ¿Qué tal alguna arte marcial?- Magnus bufó.

\- Mi maestro me amaba, y esta vez no estoy exagerando, él me amaba de verdad. Y no es ese amor que le tienes a un tierno gato, o a tu disco de música favorito. Es el amor que podrías tenerle al único otro ser de la tierra que es fan de algo que a ti te guste. Me buscaba, me llamaba, hacía énfasis en mi todo el tiempo sin importarle los otros chicos. Creo que se debe a que creyó que veníamos de la misma cultura asiática o algo así, la verdad nunca le pregunté- El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Magnus sonrió.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?-Alec se rió nerviosamente y bajó la cabeza para meditar sobre ello. No creía que algo así podría sucederle, y en cuyo caso de que pasara tampoco sabía qué hacer. ¿Tal vez denunciaría por acoso? ¿Le diría a Isabelle? No estaba seguro.

\- No lo sé- Admitió.

\- Yo huí- Dijo- Cambie mi número, mi dirección y me salí del taller-

-¿Vives cosas así todo el tiempo?- Preguntó- Como si fueran pequeñas aventuras-

\- Así es- Afirmo Magnus- Esa es mi vida. Pero de tanto probar cosas me estoy quedando sin ideas o sin cosas nuevas que intentar. Ahora lo único que no me tiene en el fondo del aburrimiento y la monotonía son las fiestas-

\- No sé qué decirte- Respondió Alec- Mi vida suele ser más tranquila. No hago todas esas cosas que tú haces-

\- Pues deberías- Opinó Magnus- Solo hay una vida ¿No? Deberías intentar cosas nuevas, tal vez algo termine gustándote mucho. Deberías salir y divertirte. Ir a alguna fiesta, con las personas y el ambiente adecuado suelen ser muy agradables- El ojiazul no llevaba una vida tan movida, las únicas fiestas a las que asistía eran las obligatorias reuniones familiares, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si contaban. No es que Isabelle no hubiera tratado de convencerlo para ir a alguna fiesta, es solo que nunca le había parecido interesante. Pero ahora, al escuchar hablar a Magnus, se le ocurrió que tal vez había cosas que se estaba perdiendo. Tal vez había más personas con la misma personalidad alegre y energética de Magnus, y por quedarse en casa no las estaba conociendo.

\- Lo pensaré- Accedió Alec. Magnus sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo más pero fue callado por el sonido de su celular. El moreno sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó- Camille ¿Pasa algo?- Alec lo miró interesado. Magnus parecía escuchar al tiempo que digería la información- Te dije que yo… está bien, no te muevas, voy para allá- Magnus colgó y miró a Alec con una sonrisa triste- Me tengo que ir-

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?- Preguntó el ojiazul. Magnus negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

\- No, solo algunos detalles de una fiesta que necesitan mi inmediata supervisión- Magnus sacó dinero de uno de sus bolsillos y lo dejó sobre la mesa- Fue fantástico conocerte Alec- Dijo. Alec quería decir algo pero no sabía qué. Si Magnus se iba habían grandes posibilidades de no volverlo a ver, pero no le diría que se quedará. ¿Si le pedía su número Magnus se lo daría? No estaba seguro de nada, en lo único que podía pensar era que en unos minutos el moreno saldría del restaurante.

-¡Alec!- El ojiazul miró hacia el origen de la voz y vio a Clary acercarse jadeando- Traté de correr lo más rápido que… ¡No puede ser! ¡Magnus!- Alec se sorprendió al ver como Magnus le sonreía a la pelirroja y ambos se acercaban para compartir un efusivo abrazo- Creí que saldrías de la ciudad para ir de vacaciones-

\- Conoces a Camille- Repuso él- Organizó una fiesta y no puedo faltar- Clary suspiró.

-Todos conocemos a tu novia- Magnus sonrió.

-Ya no es mi novia. Hoy terminamos oficialmente- Tal vez fue imaginación de Alec, pero le pareció ver a Magnus lanzarle una rápida mirada mientras decía eso. Clary sonrió de vuelta y de nuevo se acercó para otro abrazo. Alec supuso que nunca más volvería a ver a personas felices por la noticia de una ruptura.

-¡Me alegra! Y sé que todos pensamos igual. Pero ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vienes a mi casa? Tendré por unos días a Alec y a Isabelle, son dos chicos que…-

\- Intercambio vacacional, lo sé- Dijo el, y miró al ojiazul- Alec me lo contó. Y realmente me encantaría acompañarlos pero no puedo, Camille me necesita-

-Magnus…- Advirtió ella con voz seria.

-En plan de amigos- Se apresuró a especificar el.

-De acuerdo, si terminas pronto pásate por mi casa-

\- Trataré. Adiós Clary- Magnus de nuevo se giró hacia Alec- Adiós Alexander- Alec parpadeó hacia él, no le había dicho que ese era su nombre completo y aunque dudaba que "Alec" pudiera ser diminutivo de otra cosa de todos modos nadie lo llamaba así. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Adiós Mags- Dijo tratando de llamarlo también a él de un modo diferente. Magnus sonrió abiertamente e hizo un disimulado guiño de un ojo antes de girarse y dirigirse a la salida. Alec lo siguió con la mirada mientras pensaba y sentía que no era la última vez que lo vería.

-Alec- Llamó Clary- Lamento citarte aquí pero Luke, el dueño del restaurante, está saliendo con mi mamá y ella me pidió que le pasara un mensaje-

-¿Eso significa que Maia es tu prima?- Preguntó. Clary se rió.

-Pues hasta ahora la estoy conociendo, pero si, digamos que es mi prima- Alec asintió entendiéndolo todo- Como sea, debes estar muy cansado. Espérame aquí habló con Luke un momento y le pido que nos lleve en su camioneta al hotel con tu hermana y luego a mi casa- La pelirroja se giró y entró decidida a la cocina, usando la misma seguridad que usaba Maia. Alec volvió a mirar hacia la salida. Si Clary conocía a Magnus había grandes posibilidades de volverlo a ver. El encuentro no resulto tan incómodo o vergonzoso como pensaba, y ahora sabía que si lo volvía a ver ya no querría pasar desapercibido. Ahora querría acercarse y saber más cosas de él.

El ojiazul sonrió al tiempo que sacaba su celular y le tecleaba a su hermana.

 _Gracias por ser tan agotadoramente insistente. Hablé con él._

Segundos después su celular recibió la llamada entrante de su hermana. Alec miró hacia la cocina pero no había señal de Clary y supuso que podría pasar el tiempo contándole con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado a su hermana, tanto para que ella se enterara, como para que el mismo no pudiera olvidarlo.

* * *

 **Es todo. No se si haré un segundo y último capítulo, a lo mejor relacionado con la fiesta de Camille, pero primero quisiera saber si por el momento les gusta. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin esta lista la segunda parte. Me inspire en un comentario (solo que digamos que le cambie algunas cosas)**

 **Personajes de Cassandra Clare, historia mía.**

 **A leer.**

* * *

Alec, Isabelle y Clary entraron a la casa de la pelirroja. Era una modesta casa de dos pisos en Brooklyn. Adentro el lugar era acogedor y estaba lleno de fotografías de Clary, una mujer también pelirroja pero mayor y un chico de cabello rubio pálido. Alec supuso que serían la madre y el hermano de Clary.

-¡Mamá!- Llamo Clary- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Al poco tiempo una mujer salió de una entrada que debería ser la cocina. Tenía el cabello rojo recogido, una mancha de harina en una mejilla y un delantal.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Exclamó ella feliz acercándose a los chicos- Yo soy la madre de Clary, pueden decirme Jocelyn-

-Veo el parecido- Comentó Isabelle, a lo que Jocelyn sonrió.

\- Hija ¿Ya les explicaste como dormirán?-

-Aún no- Respondió Clary y se giró hacia Alec e Izzy- Isabelle, tú dormirás en mi habitación conmigo, he mudado una nueva cama para que estés cómoda. Y tu Alec, dormirás en el cuarto de mi hermano- La chica pelirroja se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras, Alec e Isabelle la siguieron cargando sus maletas. En el segundo piso se extendía un corredor con algunas puertas a los lados. La pelirroja abrió una dejando a la vista una habitación de paredes blancas y cubrecamas azul.

-Aquí es, Alec- Este último entró y observo el lugar. Estaba todo ordenado, como discos de música y libros en un librero. Tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a dormir en el cuarto de otra persona pero la habitación era lo suficientemente bonita como para que no fuera imposible.

-Gracias- Dijo.

-Te dejo para que te instales y descanses un poco- Clary cerró la puerta llevándose consigo a Isabelle para mostrarle donde dormiría ella.

Alec dejó su maleta en el suelo y se lanzó sobre la cama. No recordaba alguna otra vez en la que tuviera más sueño del que tenía en ese momento, quería cerrar sus ojos y no despertar hasta el fin del mundo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado porque su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Era una llamada de su primo Jace.

-Jace- Saludó al contestar.

-Hey, Maryse me pidió que te llamara para saber si están bien- Informó el rubio- Así que ¿Están bien?-

-Todo bien por el momento-

\- Excelente. Jonathan ya llegó, me pareció un chico agradable a primera vista pero aún no he hablado con él, a los diez minutos de llegar se encerró en tu habitación y no ha abierto a nadie. Maryse dice que debe estar durmiendo-

-Qué suerte tiene- Comentó el ojiazul con voz lastimera.

-¿Y qué tal es Clary en persona? ¿Es atractiva?-

-Es igual que en las fotos solo que se mueve- Alec cerró un poco los ojos para descansarlos- Jace aprecio tu llamada pero ahora mismo quisiera dormirme ¿Te puedo llamar en unas horas?- El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

-Que maleducado- Comentó- De acuerdo, llamaré a tu hermana entonces- Alec asintió aunque Jace no pudiera verlo y estuvo a punto de colgar pero el sueño lo venció y sin darse cuenta ya estaba durmiendo.

Al día siguiente el ojiazul despertó, se duchó y se vistió para finalmente bajar a desayunar. Isabelle estaba sentada observando curiosa un trozo de pastel que estaba servido en un plato frente a ella.

-¿Entonces dices que nunca se te ha quemado?- Preguntaba ella evaluando el pastel.

-Ni una sola vez- Se escuchó la respuesta de Jocelyn proveniente de la cocina. Alec se acercó a su hermana, la saludó con la mano y se sentó frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué tal quedar crudo?- Insistía Isabelle

-Nunca- Dijo Jocelyn.

-¿Y nunca se te ha olvidado agregarle un ingrediente? Dime que al menos te ha pasado eso- Jocelyn se asomó por la puerta y al ver a Alec salió y dejó frente a él un trozo del mismo pastel y una taza de café.

\- No un ingrediente esencial- Respondió Jocelyn. Isabelle frunció el ceño y recostó su cabeza sobre su mano aburrida- ¡Buen día Alec!- Exclamó la madre de Clary regresando a la cocina y no dándole tiempo al chico de responderle.

\- Llevas durmiendo mucho- Comentó su hermana.

\- Lo sé, ahora mismo me duele la cabeza- Respondió Alec tomando su taza de café- ¿Y Clary?-

-Aún no baja- Isabelle tomó su tenedor y se llevó un bocado de pastel a la boca- Delicioso. Alec, Jace preguntó por ti anoche y esta mañana, creo que deberías llamarle- El ojiazul asintió imitando a su hermana en comer el pastel- Creo que nos extraña demasiado- Continuó Isabelle- No imagino con quien pasara los días-

\- Con chicas- Obvió Alec.

-Si- Replicó ella- Pero me refiero a que, aparte de nosotros, Jace no pasa tiempo con nadie más de su edad. Aleja a las personas con su mal genio-Alec se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre ha sido así-

-Me recuerda a ti-

-¿Qué?-

\- Ya sabes, antes de salir del closet-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Pero no es el mismo caso- Se apresuró a arreglar ella- Me refiero a que luce infeliz. Como si no se sintiera completo, como si algo le faltara- Alec volvió a encogerse de hombros sin saber que responder, entonces escucharon los pasos de alguien bajar las escaleras y correr hasta ellos.

-Buen día- Saludó Clary agitando un montón de folletos en sus manos como si fueran loterías- Isabelle aquí están- La pelinegra sonrió y recibió los folletos. Alec se estiró sobre la mesa para alcanzar a leer.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó.

\- Mis actividades de vacaciones- Respondió Isabelle autosuficiente, después miró a Alec con una ceja alzada- Mías. Aprecio que me hayas acompañado a Nueva York pero yo sola haré el turismo-Alec rodó los ojos.

-Lo suponía-

-¿Saben?- Comentó Clary- Tengo un amigo que trabaja en esa agencia como guía cada verano. Creo que podría llamarle-

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Izzy- ¿Ves Alec? No estaré sola, estaré con un amigo de Clary-

\- Un amigo al que tú no conoces- Puntualizó Alec. Isabelle de pronto sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Algunos desconocidos resultan ser interesantes- Comentó, y Alec quiso poderle lanzar su taza de café a la cabeza sin quedar frente a Clary como un loco.

Algunas horas después Alec estaba en su cuarto haciendo una video llamada con Jace. El rubio se veía aburrido en la pantalla, y para Alec esas cosas eran muy fáciles de notar en su mejor amigo.

-Búscate un pasatiempo- Le estaba proponiendo- Izzy y yo volveremos pronto- Pero Jace solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a una manzana que se estaba comiendo- O inscríbete a un campamento de verano-

-¿Para hacer que?- Preguntó Jace- ¿Comer y dormir solo que en un lugar diferente? Prefiero hacer eso en mi casa- Alec suspiró. Jace realmente no parecía feliz, y no sabía qué hacer para animarlo- Ya regreso, iré a botar esto- Jace se paró y su imagen se salió del encuadre de la pantalla. Alec esperó paciente cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta y luego ser abierta.

-Alec- Era Clary- Isabelle ya se fue a hacer sus actividades- Informó ella. Alec asintió decidiendo no preocuparse de más por la seguridad de su hermana en una ciudad que no conocía- Mi mama me ha encargado hacer algunas cosas ¿Quieres acompañarme? Ella me dijo que no es bueno que te quedes todo el día aquí-

-Si claro- Respondió el- En un minuto bajo-

\- De acuerdo- Clary volvió a cerrar la puerta y Alec escuchó sus pasos en el corredor. Como Jace aún no había llegado el ojiazul le escribió por el chat que debió irse y que volvía en la noche. Después se paró, se puso una chaqueta de sudadera con capucha y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Alec llevaba algunas bolsas en sus manos mientras le seguía el paso a Clary en una congestionada acera. La pelirroja tenía el celular en el oído desde hacía más de diez minutos y Alec empezaba a impacientarse.

-Dile que es una amiga tuya- Decía Clary- Entonces dile que es una amiga de una amiga… Es que no lo entiendo ¿Si es tu amigo no debería hacerte el favor de cederte su grupo?- Alec había entendido algo de la conversación: el amigo de Clary había llegado tarde y el primer grupo de turistas, donde estaba Isabelle, fue asignado a otro guía. Primero cuando Alec lo escuchó se puso rígido, pero luego recordó que no quería preocuparse por las vacaciones de su hermana y con eso se había relajado.

El ojiazul miró a su alrededor. Las personas pasaban sin siquiera importarle si lo empujaban o pisaban. Cada peatón parecía estar metido estrictamente en su vida, en su tiempo, en su problema. Tenían un punto fijo al frente y lo seguían como robots.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Clary- En unos minutos te llamaré para que me digas si se logró solucionar- Momentos después la pelirroja guardo su celular y sus dos manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando mientras Alec se preguntaba levemente si ella siquiera recordaba que él la estaba acompañando. Clary caminó rápidamente esquivando a otras personas mientras se dirigía con agilidad para cruzar la calle, Alec detrás de ella trataba de seguirle el paso llevando consigo las bolsas y tratando de evitar golpear a alguien por accidente. Entonces Clary se detuvo en una esquina.

\- Aún faltan algunas cosas- Dijo ella y después continuó su camino cruzando la calle. Alec supuso que el mensaje fue para él y continúo tratando de seguirle el paso. Unos momentos después llegaron ante la tienda de una joyería y Clary entró. Alec dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se recostó contra la pared para evitar ser un obstáculo para quienes tenían prisa. Unos minutos después Clary salió con una nueva bolsa, esta era negra y pequeña.

\- Esos eran sus pendientes- Informó ella entregándole a Alec la bolsa- Ahora el vestido- La pelirroja se giró y reanudó el camino. Alec suspiró y de nuevo empezó a seguirla.

Después de la tienda de ropa fueron a un salón de belleza para comprar maquillaje y luego a una zapatería. Alec supuso que Jocelyn se estaba preparando para algún evento importante.

-Ya está- Dijo ella. Alec levantó su mirada del suelo para ver a Clary salir de la tienda a la que hacía unos minutos había ingresado- Le compré unos lentes de sol, hay que estar preparados- Alec recibió las nuevas bolsas y siguió a Clary quien de nuevo caminaba.

\- ¿Preparados para qué?- Preguntó. Clary sonrió.

-Para la fiesta de vacaciones- Dijo- No sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar y mi mamá ama estar preparada para todo- Alec arrugó la nariz.

-¿La de Camille?- Clary lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

-No…- El ojiazul solo se rió.

-Claro, obviamente su fiesta no iba a ser la única de toda la ciudad, es solo que fue la primera que pasó por mi mente. ¿Entonces que fiesta?-

\- La de los padres de Camille- Alec parpadeó confundido e iba a preguntar pero Clary empezó a alejarse en medio de la gente, Alec buscó con la mirada una cabellera pelirroja y la encontró girando la esquina. Apretó las bolsas en sus manos para evitar perderlas y murmuro disculpas y permisos a medida que empujaba a las personas para alcanzar a la chica. Afortunadamente esa nueva calle estaba menos congestionada, Alec lo sintió como un respiro de aire fresco, pero la tranquilidad duró muy poco ya que se dio cuenta que Clary se había detenido frente a Magnus, quien tenía el celular al oído y caminaba tranquilamente por la acera tomándose su tiempo en cada paso. Alec se acercó hasta ellos y se plantó junto a la pelirroja mientras esperaban que Magnus terminara de hablar.

\- ¿Me puedes repetir la primera?- Decía al teléfono- Eso suena muy bien, ten preparada una de esas bebidas ¿Y bocadillos?- Magnus se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja y el ojiazul, parpadeó sorprendido y los saludo con un gesto de la mano antes de continuar con la llamada- Bueno confió en ti. Ten preparado todo lo que me sugieres degustar, en unos minutos llegaré ahí- Magnus finalmente colgó, pero no guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo sino que lo mantuvo en la mano.

\- Clary, Alexander, que gusto verlos- Dijo sonriendo.

-Magnus que gusto encontrarte- Saludó Clary- Estábamos comprando algunas cosas de mi mamá para la fiesta de los padres de Camille- Magnus miró hacia las bolsas que Alec cargaba.

-Tu madre exagera- Comentó- Esa fiesta estará aburrida porque el organizador no sabe dónde tiene la cabeza y porque, por más que quisiera tener más, solo cuenta con dos brazos- Alec lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Organizas esa fiesta?- Preguntó. Clary se rió.

-Magnus es el organizador de fiestas en letras grandes- Se jactó ella.

-No en este momento- Se quejó el moreno- Con la fiesta de Camille ya no tenía tiempo para nada más. Ahora la de sus padres también es mi responsabilidad ¡Y padres e hija son igual de exigentes!-

-¿Y qué tienes planeado? Tal vez pueda ayudar- Se ofreció Clary. Magnus hizo un movimiento desdeñoso de la mano.

-No te molestes, la fiesta de Camille será una sorpresa. Y la de sus padres la tengo cubierta, la temática será el océano porque a los adultos les gusta el azul y los peces y las sirenas y todo lo que represente una vejez tranquila-

\- Mi mamá compró un vestido azul- Magnus sonrió.

-Que perfecta sincronía- Dijo, y Alec no puedo evitar recordar cuando el moreno había dicho lo mismo en el restaurante- Tengo que irme a elegir la comida para ambas fiestas, a buscar un salón para la fiesta de Camille, elegir los recordatorios para la fiesta de los adultos, pensar en la música y recoger el vestido de Camille. Será una larga tarde-

-Ojala pudiéramos acompañarte- Dijo ella- Pero Luke nos espera para ayudarlo a elegir su traje- Alec miró extrañado a Clary, él no sabía eso y francamente no sabía si tenía ganas de dar concejos sobre ropa.

\- De todos modos no los dejaría, la organización de la fiesta será una sorpresa. Porque van a ir ¿Cierto?-

-¡Claro!- Dijo ella. Magnus miró hacia Alec.

-¿Estoy invitado?- Soltó extrañado. Magnus sonrió.

-No sería de otra manera, por supuesto que estás invitado- Alec le respondió la sonrisa sin saber que responder.

-Yo haré que Alec vaya- Prometió Clary ante el silencio del ojiazul- El y su hermana no faltarán-

-Fantástico. Entonces nos vemos después- Dijo Magnus- Me faltan hacer muchas cosas aún. Adiós a los dos- Magnus se despidió de los dos mientras volvía a levantar su celular y se alejaba por la calle. Alec lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar que creciera en él un deseo de acompañarlo. Después sacudió la cabeza desechando esa idea, primero porque con Magnus haría lo mismo que está haciendo con Clary y segundo porque la idea de organizar una fiesta no le llamaba mucho la atención. Si las cosas eran así ¿Por qué había deseado acompañarlo? Alec creía firmemente en que la respuesta a eso era que muchas veces el cuerpo humano hacía o pensaba cosas que no necesariamente quería, y seguramente este era el caso.

\- Vas a ir- Le reiteró Clary, después se giró y continúo con su camino. Alec suspiró y la siguió.

* * *

Alec y Clary finalmente regresaron a la casa. El ojiazul dejó todas las bolsas en el suelo del sofá y estiró los brazos que ya empezaban a dolerle por el peso de las cosas.

-Gracias Alec- Dijo Clary antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Alec subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Clary que compartía con Isabelle. Después de unos golpes escuchó la voz de su hermana.

-Adelante- Alec abrió la puerta y se dirigió al interior. Su hermana estaba sentada en una de las dos camas mientras hablaba por celular y retorcía algo en su mano.

\- No lo sé, lo pensaré- Decía ella riéndose- Dame un buen motivo para ir- Alec reconocía el tono de voz que estaba usando su hermana: Estaba en su modo de ligue. El ojiazul rodó los ojos y se sentó en el suelo frente a Isabelle apoyando la espalda en la pared, estando tan cerca pudo reconocer lo que ella tenía en las manos: Era una gorra azul oscura con la típica frase de "Amo a Nueva York" que Alec había visto repetidas veces en su recorrido con Clary- No me convence- Dijo ella con una sonrisa. El ojiazul recostó la cabeza en la pared y dejó de escuchar la conversación de su hermana por algunos minutos. Entonces en un momento recibió un golpe de algo suave en la cara, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que Isabelle le había lanzado la gorra.

-Te estaba hablando ¿Me ignoras apropósito?- Regañó ella. Alec levantó la gorra y se la lanzó de vuelta.

\- No te escuche- Se justificó.

-Claro que no- Concedió ella- Te habías quedado dormido ¿Tan aburridas te parecen mis conversaciones?- Alec no quiso responder a eso así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Izzy sonrió como si no hubiera estado enojada segundos antes.

-Un chico del grupo de turistas- Respondió- También vino a la ciudad y Simón le hizo el recorrido, así que hablamos e intercambiamos números- Alec asintió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana encontrara amistades tan fácilmente- ¿Y has vuelto a ver al chico sexy?- Alec parpadeo hacia ella.

-No sé de quién…-

-Si lo sabes-

-No lo sé-Isabelle bufó y se puso de pie.

-Está bien, llamaré a Clary y ella me ayudara a explicarte de quien estoy…-

-¡Si lo vi!- Dijo rápidamente tratando de evitar que su hermana lo incomodara con la presencia de la pelirroja- ¿Contenta?-Isabelle sonrió y de nuevo se sentó.

-No del todo, necesito detalles-Alec suspiró.

-Lo vi hoy, al parecer él y Clary quieren que vayamos a una fiesta que…-

-¡Claro que iremos a la fiesta! Sea la que sea-Alec levantó una ceja hacia ella.

-Izzy, la fiesta es de su ex novia- Informó- Ellos irán juntos-

-¿Y?- Izzy se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su hermano- Dime una cosa, ese chico…Magnus ¿Él te gusta?- Alec negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, es atractivo y tiene algo que parece como si llamara mi mirada, porque cuando quiero evitar mirarlo siempre termino…

-Alec- Se rió su hermana- Entonces si te gusta-

-Acaba de terminar con su novia- Reitero él. Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

-Te gusta- Repitió- Y porque te gusta no lo dejaremos escapar tan fácil, nada pierdes con intentarlo. Ambos iremos juntos a esa fiesta-

-¿Intentar que?-Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

-No lo sé- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- Tu dime-

* * *

Después de varios días de toures por la ciudad, compras con Clary, y video llamadas con Jace, finalmente llegó el ansiado día de la fiesta. Alec estaba sentado en la mesa tomando leche con cereal en un tazón mientras observaba a Jocelyn caminar de un lado a otro dando instrucciones a su hija que le pisaba los talones.

-No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgan- Decía ella caminando hasta la cerradura y señalándola- Y deja una llave bajo el porche, por si acaso- Jocelyn estaba usando el vestido azul para la fiesta de los padres de Camille, y esperaba ansiosa a que Luke viniera por ella. La fiesta de Camille empezaría un poco más tarde así que los jóvenes aún tenían tiempo- Y coman algo antes de irse- Continuaba la mujer, después pareció notar a Alec y sonrió- Bueno, Isabelle y tu coman algo- Especificó.

-Claro mamá- Contesto la pelirroja. Pero ahora Jocelyn llegó hasta la mesa de centro de la sala, levanto el celular de Clary y se lo entregó.

-Voy a estar pendiente del celular- Informó ella- Por favor llámame si me necesitan- Clary asintió y Alec sintió un poco de compasión por ella. Por extraño que parezca, era Clary la que estaba a cargo y la que debía de cuidar de Izzy y Alec porque ellos eran turistas. De todos modos el ojiazul se había prometido no causar problemas, y esperaba que Isabelle tomara la misma decisión.

\- No dudaré en hacerlo- Dijo ella. Jocelyn parecía estar a punto de decir algo más pero fue callada por el sonido de un auto aparcándose en la entrada-Luke- Dijo ella antes de asomarse a la ventana y confirmarlo. Después se giró hacia su hija con la preocupación marcada en el rostro- Cuídalos bien Clary, recuerda que ellos no son de aquí y no conocen a casi nadie- Alec levantó las cejas. Entonces decidió volver a su tazón y continuar comiendo.

-Lo haré mamá- Escuchó que Clary dijo. Momentos después la puerta de la entrada fue cerrada y el ojiazul escuchó los pasos de la pelirroja.

-Iré a cambiarme para la fiesta- Informó ella y subió las escaleras. Alec suspiró, su hermana le había dicho exactamente lo mismo hacía treinta minutos, y mientras él seguía ahí tomando leche con cereal. Decidió pararse, llevar el plato a la cocina y subir a cambiarse.

* * *

Dos horas después Clary detuvo su pequeño auto azul brillante en un parqueadero donde ya había otros autos. La pelirroja sacó las llaves y se giró para ver a Alec en el asiento de copiloto y a Isabelle en la silla de atrás.

-Bien chicos, es aquí- Informó ella- Traten de no alejarse de donde pueda verlos. Si quieren les puedo presentar a algunos amigos míos…-

\- ¡No! Eso sería vergonzoso- Apresuró a decir Isabelle- No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien-

-Bueno entonces tratare de seguirlos para vigilar que…-

-Clary no somos niños- Le dijo Alec- Tranquila, estaremos bien- La pelirroja asintió como si tratara de convencerse de ello.

-Está bien, pero no evitaran que los busque cada hora- Advirtió. Después de eso los tres se bajaron del auto y caminaron por el parqueadero de asfalto pasando a los otros autos. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y un suave viento acariciaba las olas que Alec podía escuchar pero no ver claramente- Bienvenidos a Coney Island- Dijo Clary. Se trataba de una playa bastante amplia antes de llegar al mar, con un parque de diversiones a lo lejos y con una gran carpa blanca en frente. Alec supuso que allí sería la fiesta.

-Es…- Empezaba a decir observando lo que tenía frente a él. Una enorme tela blanca se alzaba sobre la arena, la ausencia de paredes reemplazada por algunos velos colgando de los lados dejaba ver claramente el interior, donde jóvenes se reían, comían, bailaban y hablaban entre ellos bajo luces doradas. Antes de llegar a la carpa había un camino delimitado con antorchas enterradas en la arena y alumbrando el camino de amarillo- Increíble. Parece de una película- Alec miró a la pelirroja quien no lucía sorprendida, el ojiazul supuso que era porque ella tal vez ya sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, o tal vez porque no esperaba menos.

-¿Y dices que todo esto lo hizo Magnus?- Preguntó Isabelle.

\- Esto dice Magnus por todas partes- Respondió Clary.

-¡No digas más!- Isabelle estaba sonriendo enormemente- Me muero por conocerlo- Clary llevaba un vestido verde con todo el cabello recogido, Isabelle uno violeta con su cabello negro cayéndole por la espalda y Alec llevaba un pantalón y camisa azul oscuro. Su hermana había tratado de convencerlo de usar algo más llamativo pero Alec se había negado, y ahora lo lamentaba. El lugar era tan hermoso que hacía que su ropa pasara aún más desapercibida. Con suerte Magnus apenas y lo notaría. Con un gruñido bajó la cabeza y deseó ocultarse bajo una capucha, pero su ropa no contaba con una.

Los tres caminaron por la playa hasta llegar al lugar de la fiesta. Alec miró a su alrededor empezando a sentirse pequeño, eran muchos jóvenes que él jamás había visto. Dentro de la carpa había una gran mesa de comida, una pequeña tarima con un DJ y varios faroles blancos colgaban del techo.

-¡Clary!- Escucharon que alguien dijo. La voz pertenecía a un joven delgado, con el cabello marrón y con lentes- Izzy- Saludó el al notar la presencia de la pelinegra.

-Hola Simón- Saludó Isabelle.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde?- Preguntó Clary viendo a su alrededor- ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?-

\- Amigos de Camille- Dijo Simón rodando los ojos- Pero he estado charlando con algunos de estos chicos y no todos son aburridos, de hecho uno asegura haber logrado el título de corredor avanzado nivel seis en _Guerra de centauros-_

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió Clary- ¿Quién? Está mintiendo, eso es imposible- Simón se encogió de hombros.

-Eso dijo él- Simón miró a su alrededor- Pero también hay algunas personas conocidas. Por allá están Aline y Helen. Creo que iré a saludarlas-

-¿Quién dijo que obtuvo el título de corredor avanzado nivel seis?- Repitió Clary. Simón señaló atrás de él a un chico castaño hablando con otro rubio. Clary miró en esa dirección y frunció el ceño- Llevo tres años de mi vida tratando de conseguirlo, vamos a ver si es capaz de sostener tal mentira frente a mí- La pelirroja empezó a caminar en esa dirección, pero pareció recordar algo y se giró de nuevo- Alec, Izzy, búsquenme si me necesitan- Y con eso volvió a girarse. Simón la vio partir y después miró al par de hermanos.

-Así que tú eres Alec- Dijo mirando al ojiazul- Clary y Magnus me han hablado un poco de ti- Alec abrió la boca e iba a preguntar que había dicho este último pero su hermana habló primero.

-Yo también te he hablado de él- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No es cierto- Replico Simón- Tu a duras penas me hablas- Dijo y casi parecía molesto por ello. Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-Si lo hice- Repitió- Recuerdo perfectamente que te dije que tenía un hermano llamado Alec- Ahora Simón pasó de molesto a sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó. Isabelle bufó.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera me escuchas- Ahora Simón se cruzó de brazos.

-Si lo hago- Replicó- Solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- Isabelle volvió a bufar- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te presentaré a unas amigas- Isabelle miró molesta la dirección en la que Simón señalaba.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo- Lamentó. Después se giró hacia Alec- ¿Vienes?- Alec se sorprendió que le hubiera preguntado, casi hubiera jurado que Isabelle y Simón se habían olvidado de él.

-No- Respondió totalmente seguro- Después te busco- Su hermana asintió.

\- Nos vemos- Se despidió Simón y después se fue caminando hacia una esquina con Isabelle a su lado. Alec los vio alejarse y empezó a caminar por el lugar. No sabía porque pero sus ojos parecían estar moviéndose solos buscando a una persona. Y la encontraron. Magnus estaba en medio de un grupo de personas riéndose mientras hablaba con algunos de ellos. Estaba usando una camisa y un pantalón completamente blanco, además su cabello negro parecía tener destellos de brillo plateado. Junto a él, colgada a su brazo, estaba Camille con un delicado vestido blanco y una cinta plateada rodeándole la cintura. Ambos parecían estar hablando con las personas a su alrededor mientras sonreían como si fueran la pareja del año.

Alec rodó los ojos y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la mesa de comida. Estaba observando la comida que había allí cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Disculpa- Era un chico de cabello castaño y enmarañado- ¿Vas a comerte eso?- Alec miró hacia donde señalaba. Sobre un gran plato frente a él descansaba un solitario bastoncito azul brillante.

-No- Murmuro haciéndose a un lado- Ni siquiera sé lo que es- El chico lanzó su mano y tomó el bastón.

-Es caramelo- Informó metiéndose el bastoncito a la boca- El último que quedaba- Alec asintió hacia él y miró hacia la fiesta- ¿Por qué no estas allá?- Alec lo miró.

-No conozco a casi nadie de ahí- Informó. El chico sonrió.

-Que coincidencia, yo tampoco-

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Conozco a Magnus, y eso es suficiente para haber sido invitado- Alec volvió la vista hacia la fiesta.

-¿Magnus?- Preguntó. El chico debió entender que Alec no tenía idea de a quien se refería.

-Magnus Bane- Dijo- Él organizo todo esto. Aunque la fiesta es de su novia- El chico se rió- Ellos son de esas parejas que hablan en "nosotros" para todo-

-Mmm- Murmuró Alec.

-Creo que él está por allá…- Murmuró el chico pero Alec dejó de prestarle atención- Esa chica… la he visto antes. Voy a saludarla- Alec volvió a verlo justo cuando se alejaba con su caramelo en la boca. Después pareció recordar algo y volvió.

-Por cierto soy Jordan- Alec le estrechó la mano.

-Alec- Se presentó. El chico sonrió y volvió a irse. Alec, de nuevo solo, volvió a girarse hacia la mesa de comida y continuo viendo lo que había allí. La mayoría eran dulces o pastelillos. Y en cuanto a las bebidas todas parecían contener alcohol o ser de colores demasiado brillantes, tanto que resultaban sospechosos.

-¿Todo bien con la comida?- Preguntó una voz que Alec reconoció como de Magnus. Efectivamente el moreno había llegado hasta el ojiazul y lo observaba curioso. Alec miró más allá de Magnus donde el grupo de sus amigos ahora rodeaban solamente a Camille.

-Creí…- "Que estabas con tus amigos" Iba a decir pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, porque esos bien podrían ser amigos solamente de Camille. Sin embargo Magnus pareció entender a lo que se refería.

-Me disculpe con ellos cuando te vi aquí. Supuse que no querrías ir a saludarme en medio de tanta gente-

\- No los conozco así que sí, tienes razón, probablemente no lo hubiera hecho- Magnus se rió y busco con la mirada en la mesa de comidas hasta dar con una bebida dorada en una copa. La levanto y se la tendió a Alec.

-Algo me dice que esta te gustara- Dijo. Alec recibió la copa y dio un sorbo, era amargo y a la vez dulce. No estaba mal.- Entonces ¿Viniste con tu hermana? Porque me muero por conocerla-

-Ahora ella está con Simón- Respondió- Después podrás conocerla-

-¿Se parece a ti?- Preguntó Magnus sonriendo- Porque si se parece a ti seguro que me agradará- Alec miró a su bebida, eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que le había escuchado decir al moreno.

-Dicen que nos parecemos un poco- Admitió. Magnus ladeó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul.

-¿Extrañas tu sudadera?- Preguntó. Alec lo miro afirmándole con la mirada- Estas mejor sin ella, tienes mucho que mostrarle al mundo y es una pena que te guste esconderte- Alec sonrió. Para él eso también era un cumplido.

\- No la uso siempre- Repuso- Solo es una coincidencia que siempre que me encuentro contigo la tengo puesta-

-Siempre he creído que "coincidencia" es un término demasiado aburrido para nombrar algo que puede que haya pasado por una razón- Dijo Magnus- Me gusta más creer en cosas como el destino- Alec se rió.

\- ¿No crees que eso suena muy irreal?- Magnus llevó un dedo a su barbilla como si realmente lo estuviera considerando.

-No, en lo absoluto- Dijo al fin- ¿Tu no crees en el destino?-

-¿Un poder sobrenatural que se encarga de que las cosas siempre pasen por una razón?- Alec hizo una mueca- Realmente se escucha ridículo- Magnus se rió.

-¿Entonces crees que el hecho de que tú y yo nos hayamos conocido fue por pura casualidad sin ninguna razón de peso?- Preguntó el moreno - ¿El hecho de que yo conociera a Clary y que tu durmieras en su casa también fue coincidencia? – Alec se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder a eso. Normalmente era muy escéptico en ese tipo de cosas. Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, no dándose por vencido- Que yo esté hablando ahora contigo a pesar de estar en una fiesta que seguramente necesitará mi atención pero que ahora mismo nada haya surgido ¿Es coincidencia?- A Alec se le atrapó el aliento en la garganta. Aún creía que todo eso podían ser solo coincidencias pero lo último que Magnus había dicho casi le parecía una especia de señal. Si el moreno estaba ahí, dándole esos minutos solamente a él, Alec debería aprovecharlos. El ojiazul podría abrir la boca y hablar con Magnus sobre cómo sus ojos lo buscan por si solos, o como pierde el habla cuando lo ve pero poco a poco se va sintiendo cómodo, porque eso hace Magnus: Puedes perder el habla al ver sus ojos o su piel, pero el moreno sabe que hacer o decir para que la recuperes.

-Puede que no- Aceptó el ojiazul sintiendo a su corazón latir rápido en su pecho. Para decir lo que quería decir necesitaba toda la valentía posible así que respiró hondo e iba a volver a hablar cuando una chica de estatura promedio y piel pálida se acercó a ellos y agarró el brazo de Magnus.

-Magnus tienes que bailar conmigo- Dijo ella jalando la mano del moreno. Alec se preguntó si ella no notaba que ellos estaban hablando.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Magnus mirando a su alrededor- Camille debe estar buscándome- Alec negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo, consciente de que nadie lo estaba viendo "Ahora estoy hablando con Alec" Era lo que debió de haber dicho. Pero claro. Prioridades.

-¿Y?- Preguntó ella- No se enojará, escuché que le dijo a Bat que tú y ella habían terminado así que no tienes excusa- Magnus se giró a ver a Alec.

-Pero…- Empezó a decir pero la chica lo jaló con ella.

-¡Nada de peros!- Fue lo que Alec alcanzó a escuchar que ella dijo. El ojiazul bufó y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Hubiera faltado solo un poco de interés por parte de Magnus, un solo "No" rotundo a la chica, y Alec le hubiera dicho que posiblemente le gustaba. Ahora… solo quería irse.

Frente a él, en medio de las personas y otras parejas bailando, Alec podía ver a Magnus y a la chica sonriéndose mutuamente y se lamentó de las veces que había pensado que Magnus no podía empezar nada nuevo con nadie porque lo de Camille había sido muy reciente. Magnus sí que podía hacerlo, conocía a muchas personas para ello.

-Hola- Alguien dijo- Alec ¿Verdad?- Alec se sorprendió un poco de ver a Camille junto a él. La rubia miró en dirección en la que Alec había estado mirando y sonrió con reconocimiento- Esa es Lily. Magnus y ella se conocen desde hace cuatro años. Ella no es… lo que se dice fiel en las relaciones ¿Si me entiendes?- Alec asintió.

-Supongo que él tampoco- Comentó dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. Camille levantó una mano y tomó la copa de Alec de sus manos. El ojiazul iba a quejarse pero inmediatamente esta fue reemplazada por otra cuyo contenido era un líquido vino tinto.

-¿Magnus? Tienes razón, no lo es. Dímelo a mí- Se rió ella. Alec se encogió de hombros ante el cambio de bebida y dio un sorbo a la nueva. Era mucho más amarga que la anterior pero no le importaba.

-¿Por qué fuiste su novia entonces?- Preguntó por curiosidad. Camille llevó su mirada de nuevo hacia donde Lily y Magnus bailaban.

-Él tiene algo especial- Dijo- Todos lo notan. Yo lo noté y sabía que no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Creo que ese algo pudo más que las veces que él jugó conmigo- Alec dio un nuevo sorbo.

-¿Tan difícil le es estar con alguien?- Ella rió.

-¿Con una sola persona? Si- Alec notó que un chico se despedía de su grupo de amigos y parecían empezar a dirigirse hacia ellos- Ohh no… Ven conmigo- Camille tomó a Alec del brazo y lo jaló para sacarlo de la carpa. Afuera el viento era mucho más fuerte y helado. Alec se abstuvo de tiritar mientras Camille lo guiaba a la parte de atrás de la carpa. Frente a ellos estaba el océano, detrás la fiesta. Un lugar helado pero tranquilo- Aquí podemos conversar más a gusto- Dijo ella. Alec murmuró algo al tiempo que daba otro sorbo a su bebida. Camille esperó pacientemente a que el ojiazul terminara de beber.

-¿Y valió la pena?- Preguntó- Tenerlo a tu lado y al tiempo sufrir por el ¿Valió la pena?- Camille dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Tu qué crees?-

\- Que si- Respondió sin dudar. Camille lo miró sorprendida- Tener a Magnus seguro que hizo que valiera la pena- Alec volvió a levantar la copa y dio otro trago. Estaba empezando a ver las cosas demasiado brillantes pero no parecía notarlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Camille entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-Porque él es Magnus Bane- Respondió con obviedad después se rió- Al menos para mí hubiera valido la pena-

-No lo conoces Alexander- Advirtió Camille lentamente y Alec no pudo evitar recordar a Magnus llamándolo de la misma manera- No como lo conozco yo- Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que conozco me agrada- Soltó sin pensarlo. Camille levantó ambas cejas sorprendida.

* * *

Magnus estaba bailando con Lily cuando alguien lo llamó del hombro. Se giró y se encontró con una chica bastante atractiva de cabello negro.

-Es mi turno Magnus- Dijo ella. Magnus la miró curioso, estaba seguro de nunca haberla visto antes, aunque le parecía familiar.

\- Yo no he terminado- Se quejó Lily pero la pelinegra no parecía de las que se dejan intimidar y apartó a Lily ocupando su lugar en los brazos del moreno. Lily emitió un sonido de fastidio al tiempo que golpeaba su pie en el suelo y se fue. Magnus la observó irse y después miró a la desconocida que estaba bailando con él.

-De nada- Dijo ella. Magnus levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó. La chica sonrió encantadoramente.

-¿No te recuerdo a alguien?- Preguntó- Vamos Magnus, yo sé que te recuerdo a alguien- Magnus la estudió. Tenía dos ojos negros, una piel pálida, cejas oscuras, una complexión muy similar a la de…-

-Alec- Reconoció Magnus- ¿Eres Isabelle?- La chica sonrió.

-Lo sabía- Dijo- Clary me dijo que posiblemente querías que alguien te salvara y que no podía ser ella porque esa chica la conocía- Magnus asintió entendiéndolo.

\- Si, gracias- Después sonrió tratando de parecer casual- Y… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- Isabelle lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo… te iba a hacer la misma pregunta- Magnus la miró confuso y después a su alrededor. No veía a Alec por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la mesa de comidas donde segundos antes lo había dejado.

-No lo veo- Dijo preocupado. Isabelle lo imitó y también empezó a recorrer con la mirada a cada una de las personas en la fiesta. Finalmente ambos terminaron dándose por vencidos sin haber encontrado a Alec- Ven, vamos a buscarlo- Dijo Magnus dejando de moverse con la música y empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Isabelle.

* * *

-¿No ves todo borroso?- Preguntó Alec mirando a su alrededor- Creo que todo está borroso-

-¿Y qué tanto conoces a Magnus?- Preguntó ella- Él me ha hablado un poco de ti pero no ha querido entrar en detalles- Alec bufó.

-También le habló a Simón de mi- Dijo- Casi pareciera como si fuéramos muy cercanos… pero no es cierto- Él negó con la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba- Con un poco de suerte lo he visto, y las veces fueron contadas-

\- Pero te gustaría verlo más- Dedujo Camille.

-Quien no- Se rió el ojiazul- Con esos ojos, y ese cabello, y esa boca diciéndome…-

-Alexander- Interrumpió Camille. Alec se giró a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz. No le importaba quien fuera. Veía todo muy confuso y "Alexander" era la forma en la que Magnus le decía. Tan diferente y especial que creaba un efecto casi mágico.

\- Si- Murmuró- Así me dice él- Camille se acercó a Alec.

-Alexander- Repitió ella suavemente y antes de que Alec supiera que estaba pasando ya la estaba besando. Él empezó el beso, pero apenas sintió esa boca tan pequeña y delicada sobre la suya supo que algo estaba mal. Ese no era Magnus. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Camille para apartarla pero ella levantó sus brazos y los enrollo alrededor del cuello del ojiazul. Alec se preguntó si podría imaginarse si era a Magnus a quien besaba, y sonrió contra los labios de Camille al pensar en que nadie nunca lo sabría. Él podría imaginar que estaba besando a Magnus y sería un secretó entre su mente y él mismo. El grito ahogado de una chica hizo que Camille se separara de golpe y Alec hizo un sonido de molestia tratando de buscar de nuevo su boca porque no había tenido tiempo de imaginar a Magnus. Pero Camille se apartó considerablemente impidiendo al ojiazul continuar el beso. Alec miró irritado a la persona que los había interrumpido y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana.

-Eres una…- Decía ella con los ojos llenos de furia, pero Camille la interrumpió.

-Cuidado con lo que dices- Advirtió- Y de todos modos ¿Quién demonios eres?- Isabelle señaló a Alec.

-Él es mi hermano- Dijo dándole una mirada envenenada al ojiazul antes de volver a mirar a Camille- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? Dame un buen motivo para no lanzarte sobre la mesa de comidas- Alec miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque tanto escándalo. Después contuvo la respiración al notar a Magnus detrás de Isabelle. El moreno observaba a Camille y a Izzy pelear con la seriedad marcada en el rostro sin darle ni una mirada a Alec.

\- ¡Yo no le hice nada!- Se defendió Camille- Alec diles que yo no te hice nada- Alec la miró lentamente.

\- Alec- Repitió con voz adormilada- ¿Ya no es Alexander?- Camille bufó.

-¡Diles algo!- Alec se giró a ver a su hermana y a Magnus, pero sintió que no podía emitir palabra frente a este último.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Repitió Isabelle- ¿Alec me estas escuchando? – Alec la miró y parpadeo un par de veces sin saber si le estaba preguntando algo o simplemente emitía sonidos graciosos mientras lo veía- ¡Magnus está muy pálido!- Dijo ella con voz preocupada. El moreno avanzó y tomó la copa que Alec tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Acaso tu hermano nunca se había emborrachado antes?- Preguntó a Isabelle y el silencio de ésta confirmo lo que ya intuía.

\- Yo no lo emborrache- Volvió a defenderse Camille- El solo se tomó…-

-Dudo que haya tomado la bebida por el mismo- Cortó Magnus- ¿Por qué Camille? Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que me dejarías en paz- Camille entrecerró los ojos hacía el.

-Te deje en paz- Aseguró ella- No me metí contigo, pero no dejaré que un chico sea mi reemplazo. Y mucho menos en menos de un mes- Isabelle parecía estar lanzando llamas por los ojos.

-¡¿Así que emborrachaste y besaste a mi hermano solo porque no querías que Magnus tuviera algo con él?!- Izzy levantó una mano y parecía querer darle una bofetada a Camille, pero esta última se giró y se apresuró a volver a la fiesta. Isabelle la vio marcharse y después a Magnus- Magnus perdóname, sé que es tu ex pero no dejaré que nadie se aproveche de mi hermano-

-Lo entiendo- Aseguró el moreno- Creo que me llevare a Alec a casa de Clary, no parece estar en condiciones de seguir aquí-

-Gracias- Dijo Isabelle y regresó a la fiesta. Magnus miró a Alec quien miraba curioso hacia el océano.

-Alexander vamos- Llamó Magnus- Debo llevarte a casa-

-Mi casa no está aquí- Respondió Alec – Y quiero más besos- Magnus gruñó.

-Pues no habrán más- Aseguró tomándole una mano y arrastrándolo. Alec se dejó llevar como si se tratara de un trozo de papel viejo y dejó de concentrarse en su alrededor. Levemente escucho la voz de Clary diciendo algo como "Aquí están las llaves de mi casa" y "Alec era mi responsabilidad, mama me matará". También escuchó lejanamente a Simón "No se parece a Alec". Y a Jordan "Adiós Magnus". Momentos después Alec estaba en un auto y se dispuso a dormir.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Clary y Magnus ayudó a Alec a subir las escaleras y a recostarlo sobre la cama de Jonathan donde el ojiazul volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Algunas horas después Alec despertó lentamente sintiendo como si la cabeza le palpitara. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó qué había pasado. Recordaba la fiesta de Camille, recordaba salir a hablar con ella, pero no recordaba cómo había vuelto a la casa de Clary. Con una mueca de dolor miró la hora, eran las tres de la mañana. Decidió entonces volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño pero un ruido en el primer piso llamó su atención.

-¡¿Jocelyn?!- Preguntó. Entonces el ruido se detuvo. Alec esperó una respuesta pero en su lugar la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y Magnus entró por ella con una taza en las manos- ¡Magnus!- Exclamó Alec sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Magnus le entregó lo que tenía en las manos, que resulto ser café, y se quedó de pie mientras contestaba.

-Yo te traje- Informó sin ninguna expresión. Alec lo miró confuso cuando de repente los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como si alguien los hubiera llamado con magia. Recordó hablar con Camille de Magnus, recordó admitir frente a esta que Magnus le agradaba, recordó besarla, recordó a su hermana y a Magnus encontrarlos y después recordó haber pedido más besos de la rubia. Sabía que después de eso Magnus lo había arrastrado de un brazo por la fiesta, esos recuerdos estaban demasiado borrosos y Alec no los consideraba importantes. Le bastaba con lo que pudo recordar.

\- Oh por dios…- Dijo el llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Eso… ¿Paso? ¿Realmente pasó? ¿Yo besé a Camille?- Magnus se quedó observándolo en silencio- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

\- Cuando la llame aún estaba en la fiesta- Informó el moreno- Tus actividades con mi ex no impidieron que todo el mundo siguiera divirtiéndose, supongo que Isabelle regresará en una hora- Alec cerró los ojos como si le dolieran.

-Lamento que te lo hayas perdido por mi culpa-

\- Eres la única persona que conozco que se pondría de ese modo con un vino tinto-

-No suelo tomar-

-Eso pensé- Magnus caminó hacia la puerta- Ahora que sé que estas bien me iré- Magnus salió sin decir nada más. Alec miró hacia la puerta extrañado, el moreno estaba enojado, ¿Con Alec? ¿Por haber besado a Camille? El ojiazul frunció el ceño, se paró de golpe y salió de la habitación.

-¡Magnus!- Llamó con la ira creciendo en él. Alcanzó a Magnus quien estaba bajando la escalera- ¡Magnus!- Volvió a llamar. El moreno lo escuchó pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en el primer piso. Alec bajó las escaleras en un tiempo record y se plantó junto al moreno.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Magnus.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a enojarte conmigo- Le dijo sintiendo algo horrible en el pecho. Es como si, aunque no fuera nada de Magnus, tuviera celos.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Porque tú y Camille ya no son nada!- Respondió- Ella puede besarse con quien quiera, hacer lo que quiera. Te recuerdo que tu terminaste con ella- Magnus se cruzó de brazos y lo observó hablar en silencio- Si te importa tanto, si ibas a ponerte así con quien la besara, entonces no debiste haber terminado su relación. Porque se ven fantásticos juntos, con esa química extraña y mágica que las personas notan, ella permitiendo tus infidelidades y tú evitando que alguien la bese. ¡vuelve con ella! Pero no te enojes conmigo, porque lo que pasó fue cuando ella estaba libre- Cuando Alec terminó de hablar Magnus lo miró un momento más antes de asentir lentamente y dejar caer los brazos.

-Entiendo- Dijo- Perdón- Después se giró y se disponía a continuar saliendo de la casa. Pero Alec se apresuró y le detuvo el paso porque no sentía que las cosas estuvieran bien.

-Yo debería enojarme- Dijo sin estar seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sentía que si Magnus salía de esa casa las cosas jamás iban a tomar su rumbo- Y lo estoy- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

-¿Qué hice yo?-

-¡Nada!- Soltó él- Ese es el problema, no hiciste nada. Me bese con… con una chica- El ojiazul aún estaba muy sorprendido por aquel acto- ¡Me bese con una chica! Por tu culpa. Magnus, no se supone que yo debería estar diciendo esto ¡No así! Pero tú eres… brillante, y creo que me has deslumbrado-

-Deslumbrado- Repitió el moreno lentamente.

-Sí, deslumbrado- Dijo Alec firmemente.

-¿Deslumbrado?- Dijo de nuevo Magnus con lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Eso que significa Alexander?- Alec soltó una seca risa irónica.

-Sigues haciéndolo, deja de…- Magnus lo cortó uniendo sus labios en un lento beso. Alec frunció el ceño y lo iba a apartar pero descubrió que la boca del moreno sabía demasiado bien como para dejarla tan pronto así que en su lugar sostuvo los codos de Magnus para evitar que el moreno se alejara. Magnus levanto sus brazos y cerró sus muñecas sosteniendo los antebrazos del ojiazul. Ambos creando una especia de fortaleza que no permitía que alguien los separara.

Magnus giró un poco la cabeza y abrió lentamente sus labios para moverlos sobre la boca del ojiazul delicadamente, como si estuviera haciendo música. Alec pensó que el moreno realmente sabía lo que hacía así que lo dejó y ayudó abriendo también su boca. El ojiazul sintió su corazón latir rápido en su pecho y por un momento se preguntó en que pasaría cuando se separaran, pero después alejó ese pensamiento proponiéndose a disfrutar del momento, porque con la boca de Magnus sobre la suya sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Tuvo la sensación de que Magnus parecía estar intentando decirle algo, porque sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves, pero Alec no podía concentrarse, no quería pensar en que significaba lo que estaba haciendo. La boca del moreno era mágica, como él mismo, y Alec no podía sentirse más poderoso. Pero el momento pasó y Magnus se alejó. Alec no quería volver aún a la realidad por lo que no abrió los ojos pese a que sentía la mirada de Magnus sobre él. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba a Magnus?

-Alec- Llamó el moreno. Alec abrió los ojos y lo miró. Magnus estaba sonriendo- Creí que me apartarías, realmente creí que estabas enojado conmigo- Alec abrió la boca para decir lo primero que se le ocurriera pero Magnus continuo- No me molesta que hayas besado a Camille. Me molesta que Camille te haya besado a ti y que tú le hayas correspondido-

-No sabía lo que hacía- Contesto él.

-Lo sé- Concedió el moreno- Y después la forma en que prácticamente me entregaste a ella, me pediste que volviera con ella…-

-Creí que eso era lo que tu querías- Se defendió el ojiazul.

-Lo que yo quiero es tener una cita contigo. Es acompañarte en estas vacaciones, mostrarte mi ciudad y tratar de aprovechar cada minuto antes de que te vayas- Alec notó que ellos seguían sosteniéndose de los brazos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-La primera de muchas, espero- Contestó el moreno.

* * *

Alec estaba tratando de dormir en la cama de Jonathan cuando escuchó los fuertes golpes de alguien.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó pero su hermana no era paciente, así que entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Isabelle tenía las manos en la cintura y estaba parada junto a la cama donde Alec estaba, mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados- Izzy, que gusto que hayas regresado de la fiesta-

\- No lo puedo creer Alec- Dijo ella sin cambar su expresión- ¡Te besaste con esa! ¿Qué pasó con eso de "Lo de Magnus y Camille es muy reciente"? ¿Ósea que aplica para él pero no para ella?-

-Estaba borracho- Se justificó el.

\- ¡Yo nunca he estado tan borracha como para besarme con una chica!- Dijo ella.

-Izzy, por favor- Pidió su hermano.

\- Alec acabas de arruinar la oportunidad de tener algo con Magnus ¡Y yo podía asegurarte de que a él le gustabas! Los dos te buscamos por toda la fiesta y realmente parecía preocupado por no poder…-

\- No lo arruine del todo- Dijo él. Isabelle lo miró curiosa al tiempo que dejaba caer los brazos.

-¿Magnus te dijo algo?- Preguntó. Alec sonrió a modo de respuesta. Isabelle dio unos cuantos aplausos y se lanzó para acostarse con su hermano sin poder dejar de sonreír emocionada- ¡Claro que él no se daría por vencido tan fácil!- Alec se rió con ella y levantó un poco el cubrecama para que Isabelle también se cubriera.

\- Pero tendrás que ayudarme- Advirtió el sosteniéndose en los codos.

-¿Ayudarte en qué?- Alec la miró algo avergonzado.

-Izzy ¿De qué se habla en una primera cita?- Su hermana lo miró con ternura.

\- Hermano esas cosas no se planean. Solo suceden- Alec dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

\- Supongo que tendré que empezar a creer en la suerte y el destino y en todas esas cosas en las que tú crees-

-¿Pero sabes que no elige el destino? La ropa adecuada-

-Rotundamente no- Isabelle se rió y se acercó a su hermano para intentar dormirse con una sonrisa en su rostro, porque tarde o temprano ella siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya.

* * *

 **Listo. Se que deje algunos cabos sueltos y por cabos me refiero a Clace, pero esta no es su historia, esta es Malec, así que pueden imaginarse un encuentro entre Clary y Jace de la forma que quieran. Espero que les haya gustado y si notan algún error me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
